


Bechloe Week 2020 - The Journey

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: How do we go from Friends with Benefits until the end? Shall we find out?
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for cursing.

**Chapter 1: Friends With Benefits**

**Beca's Sophomore Year at Barden**

Beca came stumbling through the front door of the Bella house, quite obviously tipsy and with sex hair.

"Beca?" Chloe asked from her place in the kitchen where she had been reading.

"CHLOE!" Beca screamed as Chloe winced at the level. She watched Beca head to the sink, turn the water on and stick her head under the faucet. Standing up and wiping her mouth she screamed, "water RULES!"

"Oh, my God." Chloe mumbled under her breath. "Uh, Bec? What have you been up to?"

"Oh. Jesse and I were hanging out with some of the guys and played beer pong. Then we ended up having sex, just for shits and giggles."

Chloe looked up in shock. "I'm sorry – WHAT?" She was crushed inside. She really had a huge crush on Beca and thought Beca liked her as well but clearly not. "You…and…Jesse? I thought…I thought you weren't into him…" she trailed off.

"Oh," Beca waved her hand. "I'm so not. I mean, we were drunk, we were horny, we figured why the hell not. Friends with benefits right? Like you and Tom in the showers my Freshman year."

Ouch. That bit Chloe in the behind. "Oh…yeah. Ummm, well, grab a water bottle and go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Hastily grabbing her book, she escaped to her room where she allowed herself to spare a few tears over this development.

* * *

The next morning Chloe was back in the kitchen when Beca came rolling in, quite obviously hung over. "Feeling okay, Beca? Do you remember anything?"

"Ugh, yes. Unfortunately. What a shit show. And I can't believe I slept with Jesse." Chloe perked up when she heard Beca say that. "I mean, he is a good friend and all but I don't even understand how I ended up there. I can't complain too much though…he was a REALLY good lay."

Chloe couldn't believe Beca was being so crass and open. "Oh… that's…that's nice. Okay, um, I am off to the library. Bye!" Once again, Chloe escaped as fast as she could from Beca. She was not liking this turn of events at all.

Beca watched her run off and remembered she did the same thing the night before. " _What's wrong with Chloe?_ " She wondered to herself. Shrugging, she made some coffee and then headed back to her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

Later that evening Chloe was sitting in the den pouring her heart out to Stacie. "I seriously can't believe Beca really thinks this is okay. Like, it's _JESSE_. She made it clear she wasn't into him. I thought she liked girls!"

"You know Beca is bi. Clearly she just needs some sort of release right now."

"Gross." Chloe wrinkled her nose. "But why _HIM?_ "

Stacie peered at Chloe closely. "Why? Do you wish it was _YOU_?" Blushing, Chloe looked down. "Oh! Oh, my God! You do! You **LIKE** Beca!"

"Who likes Beca?" The girls looked up to see Beca standing in the doorway to the den.

"Oh. It's nothing, Bec." Chloe said evasively. "Excuse me." Leaving Stacie and Beca, Chloe made her way back to her room.

Beca looked at Stacie. "Sorry bud," Stacie said. "I'm not getting in the middle of this." Standing up, she patted Beca on the cheek and walked out.

"Middle of WHAT, Stacie? What is Chloe not saying?" She called out but received no answer.

* * *

Chloe started to relax as two weeks went by with no mention of Jesse from Beca. Beca still studied with her in her room, cuddled up to her during movie nights and spent hours doing captain stuff with Chloe. Until it happened.

Beca and Jesse were slotted to work together at the station one Thursday night. It was a pretty dead night for them. CD stacking was done and they had the songs queued up for a few hours.

"Hey, Jess," Beca said with a smirk on her face. "Luke graduated. How about we break his one rule?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Beca?" Jesse asked with wide eyes.

"Sure. I mean, it was good the other time, right? I mean, neither of us are seeing anyone right now. Why not have some fun?"

"Beca. One, don't get me wrong, I am all for this. Are you sure though? I really thought you liked Chloe?"

"I do…but…I don't think she feels that way. I just need a distraction right now. And I hate that I am calling you that but I know we will only just be friends. I figure we can help each other out."

Jesse stared at her for a moment and shrugged. "Sure. I'm down." Beca laughed as he stood up and swept everything off the "no sex desk." Grabbing Beca by the hips, he hoisted her up onto the table and gently kissed her. Moments went by, the kiss deeped and before they knew it, pants were undone, Beca was lying on the desk and Jesse was poised over her."

"Hey, Bec! I brought you guys milksh…OH MY GOD!" They heard Chloe scream and then liquid splash on the floor.

"Oh, SHIT!" Beca exclaimed, hastily pulling up her pants. "Chloe, CHLOE!" She called, running after her friend. Not being able to catch her, she slinked back to the station where Jesse was now fully dressed.

"You want to take back your statement on how she doesn't like you?" Jesse asked gently.

"Oh, no. I feel awful she walked in on that. She'll probably hate me now."

"Nah. It will smooth over. Look, Bec. We had fun, we did! But maybe this isn't our greatest idea. You should go after Chloe."

Beca smiled up at Jesse, almost sadly. "Thanks Jess. I hope you and I are okay."

"Absolutely, Bec. Let's go finish our shift."

"Yeah…let me clean up these milkshakes."

* * *

Chloe ran to the Bella house faster than she ever ran before. Bursting inside, she collapsed inside the door and cried harder than she ever cried before.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" Stacie rushed over.

"Beca…Beca…" Chloe couldn't quite get any more words out.

"What the hell did that midget do?" Stacie asked.

"She…she was about to fuck Jesse at the station!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Chloe hiccuped. "They were lying on the desk and he was about to… oh my God. I can't even unsee it."

"Wow. Beca's got some balls."

"I guess she really isn't into me," Chloe stated sadly.

"I wouldn't say no, Chlo. She might be using this as a distraction because she thinks YOU don't want her in that way. Beca is pretty dense. Just think about that. Go upstairs and get some sleep. We'll figure this out in the morning." Chloe nodded and made her way upstairs. Stacie sat down to watch for Beca to walk in the door, no matter how many hours it took.

* * *

Beca quietly entered the Bella house an hour later. "Where do you think YOU are going?" Stacie's voice came out of the darkness.

Beca tripped over her feet. "Stacie! You scared me. I'm just going to my room!"

"Not so fast. I had to deal with a hysterical Chloe a few hours ago. Seriously, JESSE? Come on Beca. And at the station? You know she really loves you right?"

"I'm beginning to realize that but I probably lost my shot now." Beca said, gloomily.

"Eh. Maybe not. We'll figure something out. You owe her a big apology tomorrow though. She is pretty traumatized from whatever it is she saw."

Beca blushed. "I'm sure. Okay. I'll think of something. Night, Stacie."

* * *

Beca stayed up all night thinking about how to make this up to Chloe. She knew how stubborn the red-head could be and she feared she was in for the silent treatment which would make co-captaining very difficult. As it turns out, her fears were correct.

Coming down to the kitchen in the morning, Beca found Chloe making breakfast. "Hey, Chlo. Listen…I am sorry you had to…"

"Stop. I don't want to relive it. In fact, I think for right now we limit any conversations to dealing with Bella matters. Okay? Good." With that Chloe grabbed her plate and marched out of the room.

Sighing dejectedly, Beca looked out the window to see heavy clouds and thought it matched the mood of the day. Having no classes on Fridays and no practice until 4 pm, she decided to go take a long walk to clear her head.

Grabbing her phone, headphones, wallet and coffee to go, Beca ambled outside and walked until she had no idea where she was. She ended up in some sort of park – a big open field with a playground on one end, some picnic benches and trees. Sitting down under a tree, she drew her knees up and began to sob over the mess she created. After an hour of crying and staying up all night, she was spent and nodded off deeply, not even feeling the heavy rain start falling down.

_**To Be Continued.** _


	2. He Bit Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Friends With Benefits - what's about to happen???

**Chapter 2: He Bit Me**

_(_ _continuation of Friends With Benefits)_

It was 4 pm. All of the Bellas were gathered in the auditorium except Beca. Chloe was growing more annoyed by the second as she tried Beca's phone numerous times. The annoyance started changing to concern when a half hour passed with no response. Beca may have gotten on her last nerve lately, but she wasn't one to blow off practice either. The girls were growing restless and also worried.

"Okay, I'm calling it off, guys. I have no idea where Beca is. Has anyone heard from her?" After a chorus of no's and a few texts to Jesse in which he knew nothing, Chloe was officially worried.

"Let's go back to the house, guys. Hopefully Beca is there or comes home soon."

* * *

Beca was still passed out under the tree, soaked to the bone and freezing cold. A police officer driving through the park spotted her and rushed over. "Miss, miss! Can you hear me?" He gently shook her.

Beca's eyes slowly opened, unfocused. "Mmph," she mumbled.

"Miss! Can you hear me? Do you know your name and where you live?"

"Beh…Bard…" came the half-hearted reply.

"Okay, okay." Gently patting Beca down, he found her wallet and cell phone. "Beca Mitchell. Let's see who your contacts are…" Using her fingerprint, he unlocked the phone and saw numerous calls from a "Chloe Beale." Hitting the number, the phone was answered almost immediately.

"BECA! Where have you been? I have been so worried!" Came an anxious voice through the phone line.

Clearing his throat, the office spoke. "Uh, hello Ms. Beale. This is Officer Morris and I am here in Grant Park with Ms. Mitchell who is barely conscious, soaked and cold. Would you like me to bring her home or call an ambulance?"

"Oh, my gosh. Please call an ambulance."

"NO!" A voice broke through the conversation. "No! No ambulance! I am fine." Beca was suddenly more alert. "I just…didn't sleep last night and nodded off. I am fine. Please just take me home."

"Miss…are you sure you don't want to get checked out?"

"Yes. Sure. Please just take me home." Taking her phone back, she hung it up. The police office shook his head but since the girl was now standing and talking, he gave her a blanket from his squad car and took her home.

* * *

Once Beca weakly made it into the house, the girls rushed over. "Beca! Let's get you some warm tea and a hot shower!"

Beca allowed one of the girls, she wasn't sure who, pull her up to the bathroom, help her into a warm shower and then to her room to get dressed. Someone else handed her a mug of tea which she barely remembers drinking. Sinking into her warm bed, Beca once again drifted back to sleep.

Fourteen hours later, Beca was still not awake. Chloe decided to go check on her. Creeping into the room she put her hand on Beca to wake her up only to jerk back in surprise at the heat radiating off of her.

Running back to the bathroom, she grabbed a thermometer and held it to Beca's forehead. 104.6. Gasping, Chloe ran to wet a washcloth and put it on Beca's head before consulting the girls.

"What should we do? She really should have gone to the hospital last night!" Chloe fretted. "She needs a fever reducer! Someone help me wake her up!"

Ashley went back to Beca's room with Chloe. The girls tried to rouse Beca. Finally, the brunette stirred and screamed out "No! Stop! He bit me!"

Glancing at each other, Chloe slowly shook Beca and gently asked who bit her.

Scrunching up her face, Beca moaned out, "the spider! The spider bit me and now I am going to become Spider Man. I don't want to be Spider Man. I don't like spiders. I don't! Help me!"

"Bec…you are safe and in your bed. There are no spiders." Before she could go any further, Beca sat up abruptly, coughed violently and vomited all over the floor.

"Is the spider venom out of me now?" Beca asked weakly before collapsing back into half consciousness.

"Oh, my God. We need to call her dad and get her to a hospital."

* * *

Four hours later Beca was settled into a bed in the hospital and hooked up to an IV of fluids. The staff had given her a fever reducer and controlled her temperature. It turned out Beca had developed a case of pneumonia from her day out in the rain. However, she was now awake, alert and speaking with her dad when Chloe knocked on the door.

Dr. Mitchell turned. "Hi Chloe! Look who is awake!" Chloe smiled.

"How are you feeling, Beca?" She asked. Beca looked at her cautiously.

"Better. Thanks." She decided to keep her answers brief as she didn't know where she stood with the red-head.

Dr. Mitchell looked between the two girls. "I think I am going to step out to get something to eat. Beca, I'll be back in a bit. Have a nice visit."

Once he left, Beca turned to Chloe who had moved next to her. Suddenly, Chloe slapped her arm. "BECA MITCHELL," she started, loudly. "How on earth could you be SO STUPID? We were so worried about you! You could have died if that police office wasn't doing rounds. Why? _WHY?_ Seriously, what the fuck?"

Beca had started tearing up as Chloe ranted on. "I'm sorry," she coughed out slightly. "I messed up so bad with you and you didn't want to talk to me and I was so mad at myself. I stayed up all of the previous night trying to think of how to apologize and I fell asleep under the tree. I didn't even feel the rain." As she finished, she had a small coughing fit to which Chloe rushed to rub her back.

"Okay. We have a lot to talk about. But…not here. Not now. And not until you are better. And for the record, I am truly glad you were found alive and not dead."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said weakly. The nurse then entered with a bowl of soup and Chloe sat quietly as Beca ate. Dr. Mitchell returned and Chloe said good night and she would see Beca in a few days when she returned home.

* * *

Beca returned to the Bella house two days later with strict instructions that besides class, she needed to be on bed rest for two weeks until her immune system healed and she wasn't breathing heavily after small exertion. She mostly kept to herself despite the girls constantly checking on her to make sure she was comfortable, had food and drinks or to help her walk to class. She was incredibly embarrassed at what happened with everything and how she got herself so sick.

One day, Stacie stopped in to check on Beca and sat down to chat with her. "You know, Chloe was really freaking out when she went to wake you that morning with the fever. Despite everything that happened, she still deeply cares about you."

"I know. I still think I blew my shot. I just want to lay low for a bit. I need to get better and then we have Lincoln Center in a month and a half. Honestly, that's the only thing I really can focus on because I need to be healthy enough to make it through a whole routine of song and dance. I'll…I'll deal with the Chloe thing after that."

"Okay, pal. But don't wait too long. She's too pretty to stay single."

"Thanks for the reminder, Stace."

"Just doing my job. Oh, and are you okay from that spider bite?"

"Huh?" Beca looked confused.

"The morning you had the high fever you told Chloe the spider bit you and you didn't want to be Spider Man." She giggled. "Classic Beca."

Beca threw her hands over her face and groaned. "Lovely. Okay, you can leave now."

* * *

The weeks went by, Beca got better, the girls won the national championship for the second year in a row and Beca still hadn't talked to Chloe as summer rolled around. Both were staying in the house to work for the summer, but both were also taking several weeks to visit their families.

Beca wondered why Chloe hadn't approached her about everything yet and if she would even herself work up the courage to really sit and hash things out with Chloe. What would summer bring with the two of them being two of only four Bellas staying for summer? Beca was hesitant to find out.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super, super short. Basically just like a little bridge of the journey. Sorry - not sorry. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Drunk Texts**

(continuation of He Bit Me)

Beca and Chloe were both back in the Bella house after visiting family. Chloe was doing an internship at a local farm since she decided to become a veterinarian and Beca was interning at a local radio station. They honestly had barely seen each other and Beca was getting a little restless. She knew she really needed to speak to Chloe.

One Friday night she went out with a few of the other interns at the radio station. Shots upon shots, lots of dancing and only one bottle of water found Beca sitting at her table with her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" A fellow co-worker named April asked.

"I am texting Chloe. I need to explain stuffs," Beca slurred out.

"Chloe as in CHLOE, the girl you love?" April slurred right back.

"Yep. That's the one." Beca looked at her phone again and thought long and hard. Then she started typing.

**To: Chloe Beale 10:13 pm**

_Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I don't c u anymorr. Why don't you love me n cuddle me?_

3 more quick shots later.

**To: Chloe Beale 10:30 pm**

_vPlease don't sbe that wya, baby. I'm so sorry you had tmo csee Jesse's dick. Going intwo mef. Like, oih my Gohd. Hze's fucking huge right?_

"BECA! Hahah!" April cried, laughing as she read over Beca's shoulder. "She saw that?"

"Yeahhhhh it's was like, _SO_ bad. She's super mad. Stacie told me it's because she loves me. But I like, SUPER fucked up. Jesse was just like a fuck buddy and we were on the no sex desk and Chloe visited me at work and saw everything. So, So bad." Beca babbled the story out and April just giggled uncontrollably not fully comprehending what happened but finding it entertaining all the same.

Beca picked up her phone again.

**To: Chloe Beale 10:33 pm**

_BABPE, Babe, don't be a hatrrrr. YI really am sooooooo sorry. We would vmake really paretty babies. I looooooove yuuouu._

**To: Chloe Beale 10:37 pm**

_Ozkay. I get it. SYou are playing hard too get. FBut I'qll finbd u!_

The intern crew decided to call it a night and all Ubered back to their respective houses. Arriving home, Beca grabbed some Advil, a few bottles of water and crashed in her bed, leaving her phone on the floor beside her.

* * *

Chloe had gone to bed early but had jolted awake when her phone started buzzing with texts. Staring at her phone, she read, then reread, and read AGAIN, all of Beca's ridiculous drunk texts. She had no idea what to make of them. People say being drunk heightens the truth of what they say and Beca declared her love for her and brought up babies.

"What the hell?" She realized she had been staring at the messages for far too long when she heard Beca drunkenly roam up to her room. Shutting her phone down, she sighed and figured the time had come to sit with her friend and hash out what happened a few months earlier. Time to clear the air.

When morning came, Chloe camped out on the steps leading to Beca's room, determined to talk to her. When she heard Beca start moving about, she ran to the kitchen, made a cup of coffee and resumed her spot. When Beca opened her door, she did a double take.

"Ummm, Chloe! What are you doing…"

"We need to talk." Chloe stated matter of factly and handed Beca the coffee. Pushing her backwards into the room, she closed and locked the door. Turning around, she stared at Beca's hesitant face for a few minutes before sighing.

"Look. I am definitely not thrilled that I walked in on what I saw. And I REALLY don't want to dwell on it and be reminded of it. You are pretty dense after two years so I am going to lay it out right now. I _LIKE_ you. I would want to date you."

"What? Really?"

Chloe held up a hand. "Yes. But, right now I need some time to just…move past…the incident. Let's uh, start with being friends again and seeing where it goes."

"We weren't friends anymore?" Beca asked sadly.

"No, no. I never stopped being your friend but I was really upset and mad at you. So, I just need some time. Okay?"

"Sure."

Chloe gave Beca and small smile and left the room. Beca sighed and hoped things would eventually work out between them as she slowly realized just how much she loved the red-haired girl.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Baby Farm Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Beca and Chloe begin to mend fences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry about that. But I had literally nothing to really go with this prompt and found another bridge to the ultimate story. Next few will be longer!! Stay tuned. And thanks for reading.

**Baby Farm Animals**

(Continuation of Drunk Texts)

As summer continued, Beca did her best to make things up to Chloe and devote her full attention to her when Chloe allowed it.

The rift was slowly repairing and Chloe was seeking out Beca more and more. One day she asked Beca if she wanted to go to her farm internship with her and help gather the eggs the chickens laid.

"Are they going to bite me?" Beca asked.

"No. There is a special process and you can wear gloves if you want." Beca shrugged and agreed to go since it meant spending time with Chloe doing something she enjoyed.

After getting ready, they set off to the farm. "Chlo – this is so cute!" Beca exclaimed as they drove up. "Red barn and everything!"

"Beca…have you never seen a farm before?" Chloe asked gently.

"Nope. Only on TV."

Chloe smiled. "Well, you're in for a treat. After we do the eggs, I will take you on a little tour."

Exiting the car, Chloe headed straight for the hen house, greeting her boss and introducing Beca along the way. Chloe showed Beca how to collect the eggs and in no time, they were done.

The farmer's wife laid out a light lunch for them to enjoy before Chloe showed Beca around. "Oh my GOD, Chloe. Farm fresh food! This is amazing. The fruit is so fresh." Beca continued to rave about the food and stuff her face as Chloe shook her head and laughed. " _Gosh, she is being cute_ ," Chloe thought in her head.

"Come on Bec," Chloe said once Beca finished. "I want to show you around." First, she led Beca to the pig pen.

"Oh! Are those little baby pigs?" Beca said, pointing. Chloe nodded. "They are SO cute! Can we get a pet pig for the Bella house?"

"Yeah. That would be a big, fat NO." Beca pouted. They walked on to see the goats, sheep and horses before Beca spotted a line of tiny baby ducklings following the mama duck." She squealed. Beca Mitchell squealed.

"CHLOE! Oh my God! Can I hold a baby duck?"

Chloe shook her head in amusement. "No, but I can take you to the baby chicks and you can hold one of them."

Chloe was swooning as Beca could hardly contain her excitement. She spent the next hour cooing at and holding the chicks before Chloe reluctantly told her that they had to go. Pulling Beca away was hard.

As they started to head back toward the farmer's house to say goodbye, Chloe caught something out of the corner of her eye and groaned. Before Beca could ask what was wrong, Chloe turned to her and said, "Bec. Whatever I do in the next few minutes, just please go along with it. Okay?"

"Uhhh, sure, okay Chlo."

In the blink of an eye, Chloe grabbed Beca by the shirt yanked her towards her and kissed her. Taken by surprise at first, Beca slowly sank into the kiss, only for it to abruptly end when she heard a male voice say hi to Chloe.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fake dating stuff is going to mess with Beca's mind! What is going to happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - contains food allergy issues... not sure if this could be a "trigger" for anyone.

**Chapter 5: Fake Dating**

(Continued from Baby Farm Animals)

"Oh, hi Jeff," Chloe said in a sweet voice that was quite obviously faked.

"I saw you were here and was going to come and see what you were up to tonight and if you wanted to grab dinner."

"Oh, that's sweet of you but I have plans with my girlfriend, Beca." Beca felt Chloe squeeze her hand that she was holding hard as if to say, " _keep your mouth shut_."

"Nice to meet you," Beca said with a small smile. "You work with Chloe?"

"Yes, Bec. Jeff here is another one of the veterinary interns."

Jeff eyed the girls for a moment. "All summer you have never mentioned Beca, Chloe. How long have you been dating?"

"About six months. I really never brought her up? I am sure I did. We do almost everything together! I mean, we live together, so we're very close."

"I think I would remember you having a girlfriend. Anyway, uhhh…" as Jeff trailed off the wife of the farmer came over to them.

"Ah! Chloe, Jeff! I am glad you are both standing here. Next Tuesday we are having an end of the summer celebration dinner for the interns. I hope you can come." As she glanced at Chloe holding Beca's hand she added, "and please feel free to bring any significant others."

"Awes! That sounds great. Beca and I will definitely be there." Thinking for a second, she said, "Bec…you don't have a station shift that night, do you?"

Beca was silent for a second as she mulled over this new development. "No…Tuesdays I am day only. I'll be here."

"Great! See you then!"

As Chloe and Beca said goodbye and walked away, Beca stayed silent. Once they were in the car she turned to Chloe. "Seriously, dude, what the HELL was that?"

"I'm sorry Beca!" Chloe cried. "Jeff has been hitting on me all summer and you presented an opportunity to get him off my back. Please just do this for me to get through this dinner? Please?" Chloe gave Beca her famous Beale pout. "Will you be my fake girlfriend for this dinner?"

Beca sighed. She wanted to be Chloe's REAL girlfriend for this dinner but she guessed fake was as much as she was getting right now. "Sure, Chloe. I will be your fake girlfriend." Her tone was slightly glum but Chloe didn't seem to notice.

"Awes!"

"Yeah. Awes."

* * *

The week passed and Chloe started flirting with Beca and kissing her cheek. She claimed it was to get them comfortable as fake girlfriends to pass for the dinner, but it was giving Beca all sorts of confusing feels. Finally, Tuesday arrived.

"Okay, babe! You ready for this dinner?" Chloe stood at the door of Beca's room decked out in a white tank top, jeans and cowboy boots. Beca gulped back the urge to stare at how adorable Chloe looked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go get this over with," she mumbled, standing up to walk to the door.

"Becaaaa," Chloe whined and pouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" When Beca looked confused she said, "shouldn't you compliment your girlfriend and give her a kiss?"

"Chlo…we're not really girlfriends outside of dinner. I didn't think I had to keep up the act right now." Chloe frowned.

"Oh, okay," she said quietly. "Let's go." Once again Beca was completely confused at her tone and actions but kept silent for now. She figured they would talk after the dinner.

* * *

"Chloe! And…Beca, was it?" Chloe nodded at the farmer's wife. "I am so glad you made it. Please feel free to grab some sweet tea and relax while the others arrive. Dinner should be in about 30 minutes."

"Great, thanks!" Chloe said, handing Beca a beverage and taking one for herself. The girls wandered around and made small talk with a few of the farmhands and other interns before Jeff showed up.

"Incoming, 3 o'clock," Beca whispered to Chloe, who quickly joined their hands. Jeff walked up and eyed the girls suspiciously.

"Hi, Chloe. You look beautiful tonight," he said sweetly, glancing at Beca, who was scowling.

"Yes, she does. And I already told her that earlier," Beca defended herself while leaning over to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

"I am still confused about how I never met you before last week," Jeff said.

"Do you follow her schedule? Stalk her? I mean, come on. She has a life outside the farm. As do I."

"Okay, guys, let's not fight over this." Choe looked around and saw the hostess start gathering guests to the table. "Oh! Looks like dinner." She quickly pulled Beca over to the long table in the other room and took a seat on the end with Beca to her left. Chloe would be sitting next to the farmer's wife. To their dismay, Jeff took the seat opposite Chloe and smirked at Beca.

"Get over it, dude, she isn't yours," Beca said lowly, smiling at the hostess as she sat down.

Hired staff for the night came over to place the food down on the table and everyone took the chance to fill their plates.

"So, Beca," the hostess started. "I hear you work at a radio station! That must be fascinating. What are you studying in school?"

"Oh, uh, music production. I want to produce music. Working at the station this summer is a foot in the door since there are always artists and their producers around and I can observe and learn. I also like to DJ and create my own mixes of songs, so they let me play my stuff sometimes. It's been a really fun summer, but I am done once school starts."

"That's pretty exciting!"

"That doesn't seem very stable," Jeff directed at Beca. "Veterinary science is very lucrative considered there are always going to be animals," he finished off looking at Chloe.

Deciding to play along, Beca shot back, "well good thing I am dating Chloe then. I am sure she will be more than happy to support us while I pay my dues to get where I want to be." She squeezed Chloe's hand, causing the redhead to smile at her.

"Of course, babe. I am so proud of how far you have come already."

Jeff glared but didn't continue the conversation. More small talk was made around the table until Chloe started coughing violently and turning shades of red.

"Chlo? _Chlo?_ " Beca asked worriedly. She saw Chloe point to her bag. Opening it, she found the epi-pen Chloe always carries around and held it up. Chloe nodded. "Oh, my God…" Beca murmered as she prepared the epi-pen. "Were there any sesame seeds in anything?" Quickly injecting Chloe with the epi-pen, she rifled through the bag to find Chloe's Benadryl and poured a fresh glass of water.

The farmer's wife replied, "yes. I use sesame oil and sprinkle in some seeds in my Italian bread. I usually only make this for dinner parties. Is Chloe okay?" Her eyes were wide. While she was replying, Chloe leaned over and fell out of her chair onto the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang on for this ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food allergy warning... trigger? Severe allergy ending up in the hospital...

**Hospital**

(continued from Fake Dating)

Beca carried Chloe over to a couch, placed her down, grabbed Chloe's second epi-pan out of her bag (Chloe always had backups of backups) and injected it. Chloe was still breathing, but it was shallow.

"Come on, Chlo. Come on…you can do it. Don't die on me now," Beca whispered, praying the ambulance arrived quickly. Minutes later it was there, Beca explained what happened, Chloe was loaded up and they began administering Benadryl through the IV and working to make sure Chloe kept breathing. The ambulance sped away with Beca in Chloe's car not far behind.

Once Beca arrived at the hospital and checked Chloe in properly, she was asked to wait. She called Chloe's parents. She paced the waiting room. Finally, after two long hours, Beca was taken to Chloe's room.

"She's pretty out of it and very drowsy," the doctor began. "But, luckily, she is out of the woods. Good job getting the two epi-pens administered quickly. She should be more awake soon, but bear in mind she will still be loopy. I want to keep her over night to make sure there are no residual effects."

"Thank you," Beca replied. "I can sit with her right?"

"Go ahead."

The doctor left and Beca dragged one of the chairs in the room over to Chloe. She was tearing up a bit at the thought of how this could easily have gone in the opposite way. Grabbing Chloe's hand, she gently kissed it. "Thank God you are okay, Chlo. I can't lose you. I just can't. You really are my everything."

Hunching over, she put her head on Chloe's hip and draped her arm across to the other to hold onto her. Before she knew it, she drifted into sleep, exhausted from the stress.

An hour or so later, Chloe stirred and found a weight across her mid-section. Shaking her head gently to clear some of the fog, she registered that she was in the hospital and Beca was currently draped over her, clinging to her like she would disappear. Moving her hand, she began to stroke Beca's hair.

" _She must be so scared,_ " Chloe thought. " _Thankfully I taught her what to do with my epi-pens. She really saved my life._ "

As Chloe mulled over her thoughts she realized that she was done keeping Beca as just a friend and taking it slow. She knew Beca was the one for her and she wasn't interested in hiding it or pretending anymore. Beca started stirring.

Stretching and sitting up, Beca glanced at Chloe. "Hey…you're awake," she said, voice thick with sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad, considering." Tearing up she said, "Thank you for saving my life. You're always there for me."

"It was nothing," Beca said in a small voice, waving her hand. Chloe heard a tiny sniffle and knew Beca's tough act was a farce.

"Bec…it's okay to be scared."

With Chloe's words, Beca broke down full on sobbing. She had her head down on Chloe's hip again. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's back, gently rubbing it and let Beca cry it out.

A few minutes later Beca took a deep breath and sat up. Wiping at her face she said, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, Chlo. I love you too much. I…I want you to know that I will take it as slow as you want but after tonight, I am 100% certain that you are it for me. That I want to be with you, for a long, long time."

Chloe's expression softened and she cradled Beca's chin in her hand. "I love you too, Beca. I'm done holding back as well. We're doing this."

Beca let out a watery laugh. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

The girls joined hands and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Chloe was discharged as her vitals were good. She was given a fresh prescription for her epi-pens which Beca promptly filled by driving them right to the pharmacy. Arriving back to the Bella house, Beca was glad the other two girls that stayed for summer were both visiting their families. That would allow Beca and Chloe to explore the beginning part of their now romantic relationship.

Beca got Chloe settled in the den with a blanket and plenty of water. "You still need to relax, okay? The doctor said to take it easy for a few days. Do you want anything else? Call me when you need to get up. Don't exert too much energy!"

Chloe smiled, amused at Beca's antics. She reached out her arm to grab Beca. "Hey," Beca looked at Chloe. "I'm okay. I appreciate you wanting to wait on me hand and foot, and yes, I will rest, but I promise you I am okay. Come here now," Chloe patted the couch next to her. Beca looked at her hesitantly. "Bec…come on. All I want right now is a good cuddle with my new girlfriend."

Beca smiled widely and sat down to snuggle up to Chloe. After a few quiet moments, Chloe turned Beca's face toward her and gazed into her eyes for a moment. "Seriously, thank you for saving my life, Beca. I am so glad you were there." Leaning forward she captured Beca's lips with her own and the two shared their very first kiss as a true couple.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. PANIC!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is having PTSD....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca is having a rough time after Chloe's allergy attack. Kind of PTSD and mental health issues. Nothing bad. Just an FYI

**Chapter 7: Panic!**

(continued from Hospital)

The next few days went by quickly as Beca and Chloe explored their new relationship without any of the other Bellas around. To make sure Chloe was resting, their "dates" consisted of Beca getting take out and them eating on the back patio.

There was kissing but they were holding off on having sex right away. Beca kept telling Chloe it was to establish a true relationship not fueled by sexual desire. And that Chloe needed to rest. Chloe argued right back that they already had a solid relationship but ultimately didn't push Beca as she suspected Beca was nervous to take the next step in order to preserve their budding relationship.

They did start sleeping (just sleeping) together at night almost right away due to the fact that they used to do that from time to time anyway. But then it happened. Three days into their newfound love, Beca started having nightmares. At first, she would just startle Chloe awake with a short yell and would settle right away once Chloe rubbed her back. She refused to tell Chloe what her dreams were about.

One night, her nightmare must have been particularly bad. She was moving, kicking and jabbing repeatedly, crying out in anguish and even had tears rolling down her cheeks. Chloe tried rubbing Beca's arm and back but it wasn't working, and she couldn't rouse her girlfriend either.

Sighing, she gathered her pillow and an extra blanket and went down to sleep on the couch in the den.

* * *

Morning came and Beca woke up not feeling rested due to her nightmare. Rolling over to greet Chloe, she was met with an empty side of the bed.

Beca screamed loudly. " _Where is Chloe?_ " She thought in a panic. " _Chloe is always here to wake up with me. Oh no…did she relapse? Is she back in the hospital? I need to find Chloe_." She grabbed her cell phone to dial her girlfriend but heard the other girl's phone buzzing on the nightstand. This sent Beca into more of a tizzy wondering what happened. Beca started hyperventilating and didn't notice the door opening to the bedroom.

"BECA!" Chloe called out when she saw the distress that Beca was in. She rushed over to hug her girlfriend. "What's going on? What happened?"

Feeling her girlfriend's arms around her, Beca opened her eyes. "You were…you were…I thought…" She couldn't seem to get her sentences finished.

"Beca, take a few deep breaths and try to relax. Then tell me what happened."

Beca gulped air as much as she could. After a few minutes she was calm enough to speak clearly. "You weren't here when I woke up. I was terrified."

"Beca. Please tell me what these nightmares have been about. They are clearly stressing you out."

Beca remained quiet for a second. "It's about you dying from the allergy attack," she mumbled. "I keep replaying that night over and over. I can't lose you." She started sobbing much like she did in the hospital. Chloe sighed and hugged Beca tighter.

"Oh, Sweetie. That was scary. For both of us! I am sorry you had to watch that and not know what would happen. Food always makes me nervous and this attack was one of the worst ones I have had to date. But I am now 23 years old and if this was the worst so far, I am doing pretty well. You reacted quickly and knew what to do and saved my life. Something I will always be grateful for. But look – I am HERE. You are holding me. I am not going anywhere. I promise I will be more careful and not assume the food is safe."

Chloe's words calmed Beca even more. The sobbing faded to sniffles. "Please make sure you have epi-pens with you, everywhere."

"I always do, Bec. Always. Would it help if you spoke to someone about this?"

Beca considered the suggestion. "Maybe. The health center has free counseling for students right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. I'll give them a call." Hugging Chloe tighter, she placed several kisses on the redhead's shoulder. "Can we just cuddle for a little? I don't have work today and I just want to be close to you."

"Of course."

* * *

By afternoon, Beca wasn't physically clinging to Chloe anymore, but she was hovering. Chloe was patient, she knew Beca needed time to work through her fears. Instead of feeling annoyed, she felt incredibly loved, at least for today.

Days went by, Beca did contact the counseling center. But, she was still hovering. The Bellas started trickling back into the house for their upcoming Junior year and found that Beca had put signs up all around the kitchen that banned any type of sesame seeds or sesame oil in the house and from cooking. She also had a clearly labeled shelf just for Chloe safe foods. The girls wondered what happened over the summer.

When Beca reluctantly went to her shift at the radio station, Chloe explained "the event" to the Bellas. Everyone was horrified to hear about it and now understood Beca's actions. They promised to be extra careful in the house despite the past year being fine. They knew how protective Beca was about Chloe.

Several months passed. The help Beca was receiving definitely did wonders and she was pretty much back to "normal" with Chloe and allergens. Of course, she was still on high alert when they ordered in, questioning the poor restaurant people on the phone when placing an order and when they went out, she always questioned the servers. Chloe remained patient, knowing someday Beca would relax a little more. She was grateful for Beca doing her all to look out for her.

Another few months passed and it was again almost summer. Beca had eased up more and while still aware of the allergy, she wasn't acting so much like a mother hen.

One day, Chloe got an invitation in the mail to her cousin's wedding allowing her to bring a "plus 1."

"Hey, Bec!" She called out from the kitchen to the den. Beca wandered in promptly.

"What's up, Chlo?"

"My cousin Lucy is getting married this summer in South Carolina. Would you like to be my date?"

"Is that even a question? I am your forever date." Chloe swooned at the thought of forever. Beca paused in thought. "She knows about your allergy, right?"

Chloe sighed. "Yes, Beca. My entire family is aware of the allergy."

"Great! When is it? We can go shopping for some new dresses!"

Chloe smiled. Leaving the invitation and response card on the table they went to discuss details like dresses, hotels and travel.

A few hours later, Beca noticed the card on the table. "Hey, Chlo! Want me to fill out the response card and send it for you? I can drop it in the mailbox, I am going to run an errand."

"Sure, Babe," Chloe called back. "Thank you!"

Beca checked off the "will attend" box, wrote hers and Chloe's names and then after a second thought wrote in big, clear letters at the bottom "SESAME ALLERGY ALERT." Feeling satisfied, she sealed the envelope and went to mail it out.

**To be continued.**


	8. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we have now reached the end of our Bechloe week journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this story. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Wedding**

(continued from Panic)

The summer before Senior year officially arrived and the wedding Beca and Chloe were going to was in three weeks. As the date crawled closer, Chloe noticed that Beca was becoming more anxious again.

Chloe had gone up to Beca's room to talk to her about it but instead of finding her girlfriend, she found a check list on Beca's desk.

"Benadryl, Bottled water, Chloe safe snacks, epi-pens, allergy ID bracelet…" Chloe read out loud but paused at the bracelet. "Allergy alert bracelet?" She continued reading. "Zantac, nebulizer and albuterol." Chloe chuckled when she realized that Beca had made a packing list for an emergency kit due to her food allergy. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "this girl."

She then heard footsteps and Beca walked through her bedroom door with shopping bags. "Oh, hey Chlo! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had come to talk to you but you weren't here and then I saw your little list over here." Beca blushed. "You're adorable, come here."

Beca walked over to Chloe and was pulled into a kiss. "You are so sweet to make sure I am taken care of. I usually have the medications in my bag, but I do appreciate you making a kit. Is that what is in these bags?"

"Uh, yeah. It's just…better safe than sorry right?" Beca unpacked a small rectangular plastic container, Benadryl, Zantac, a 6 pack of mini-water bottles and a few snacks she knew Chloe liked. Choe beamed.

"What's this about an allergy bracelet though, Beca? I don't have one."

"Ohh… uh.. yeah. So, the counselor suggested to me that if you were willing to wear one, it would help put my mind at ease that if no one was with you and something happened, you would have it on you." She pulled out one last little box from the shopping bags. "So, I had this made for you."

Opening the box, Chloe found a beautiful white gold tennis bracelet with a white gold plate in the middle. The plate had the medical alert symbol in a blue that matched her eyes and little diamond chips around it. There were also diamond chips embedded in the bracelet. On the back of the plate was the information about her allergy.

Chloe gasped. "Beca…what did you do? This is beautiful!"

"Uh, you don't, like, have to wear it if you don't want to. But, I needed to have it made for you."

"I love it. And again, I love how much you care about this. Help me put it on?" Chloe took the bracelet out of the box and held her wrist out to Beca. Beca fastened it on. "Perfect fit." Chloe smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca said in return. "So much. I just want to keep your safe."

"You do."

* * *

A few days later the girls set off for South Carolina. After four and a half hours in the car, they pulled into the hotel where they were staying and where the ceremony is. "This is amazing!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca smiled at her girlfriend's exuberance.

They checked in and got settled in the room. A rehearsal cocktail house was going to be held shortly so the girls changed and made their way down to one of the hotel's reception rooms.

"Chloe!" Lucy, Chloe's cousin, ran over to engulf her in a huge hug. "And you must be Beca!" She exclaimed.

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you," Beca said, extending her hand. After a few pleasantries, Beca excused herself to head to the bar and get drinks for herself and Chloe. While she was stepped away, Lucy leaned closer to Chloe.

"She's adorable you know."

"Yes, I do know." Chloe smiled.

"I love the addition she added to your RSVP card." Chloe looked confused. "You didn't know?" Lucy added, laughing.

"Noooo…what did the little imp do?"

"Oh," Lucy waived it off. "Nothing bad. She just added the words 'Sesame Allergy Alert' on the bottom of the card. Did she not know we all know about this?"

Chloe sighed. "She did. She is just…very protective of me because of what happened last summer." Chloe quickly filled her cousin in on the incident at her internship dinner. Lucy looked horrified but then softened her face.

"It's obvious she loves you so much. Don't let this one go."

"I'm not planning on it," Chloe responded. "In fact, I already decided I am going to propose to her when we graduate."

"Stop! Seriously? Did you get a ring yet?"

"No. I mean…it's still almost a year away and I don't want to drop all that cash IF something were to happen. I know that sounds awful but…while we have been 'close friends' for years, our girlfriend status has only just reached a year. I truly can't see anyone else for me but…what if I decide to wait longer?"

Lucy nodded. "Makes sense. Do you at least know her size and what you want?"

Chloe nodded vigorously. "I do. I am just going to wait until sometime during spring to buy it. I have the money but I can save a bit more. Oh, shhh…here she comes."

Beca returned with drinks and Lucy excused herself to greet other guests. Chloe decided to test the waters a little bit. "Oh, Bec! This could be us one day!" She said, her eyes trained on Lucy and her fiancé as they floated around to other guests, hand in hand with plenty of kisses. Her cousin was positively glowing and Chloe couldn't wait until this could be her one day. She glanced at Beca for her reaction.

"I am sure it will be, Chlo," Beca replied and she leaned over to kiss Chloe's cheek. "Come on, let's grab some of those hors d'erves."

Beca asked each server the ingredients for every hors d'erves, much to Chloe's amusement. When everything came back with no sesame ingredients, Chloe laughed in amusement. "I told you my family knows. Can you please relax now? Everything here at the cocktail hour and tomorrow at the wedding reception will be perfectly safe for me. Okay?"

"But…shouldn't we check?" Beca questioned insistently. When Chloe gave her a warning glance she agreed to relax.

"I promise you can question the servers for where we eat for breakfast and lunch. Okay?" Beca perked up at Chloe's allowance.

"I just want to make sure you are safe and sound, Chlo. I don't want anything to happen to you for a long, long time. I plan on keeping you around. Forever."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her close. "Forever sounds good to me."

" _Maybe it is time to ring shop_ ," Chloe thought in her head as they kissed and cuddled together. " _Screw waiting._ _Decision made_." Chloe knew what she was doing once they returned home to Barden.

**The end.**


End file.
